the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Cuphead (film)/Credits
Full credits for Cuphead (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios present In Association With Annapurna Pictures A Studio MDHR/Lord Miller/Vertigo Entertainment Production Cuphead Closing Directed by Peyton Reed Produced by Chris Meledandri Tom McGrath Roy Lee Roy Conli Phil Lord Christopher Miller Screenplay by Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Rodney Rothman Nicholas Stoller Story by Jennifer Lee Based on the Video Game by StudioMDHR Music by Ramin Djawadi Edited by Tiffany Hillkurtz, ACE Animation Director Stephen Heneveld Associate Producer Bradford S. Simonsen Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Glen McIntosh Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman MLDPS Senior Executive Andy Lopez Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Art Department and Visual Development Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Animation Production Services Provided by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Character Modeling Artists Christopher R. Anderson Brandon Lawless Joy H. Chung Michelle Urban Dinis "Dennis" Morais David Peifer Rizwana Rangwala Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Barbaros Sarisozen Ramón López Seco de Herrera Clara Prado Vazquez Lou Hamou-Lhadj Virgilio John Aquino Sets Modeling Artists Sophie Vincelette Nick Bernardi Christina Garcia Weiland Gregory Walker Josef Dylan Smith Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Gwen Nguyen Chris Patrick O'Connell Samy Segura Dan Villarreal Vanessa Chung Jonathan Greber Greg Butler Character Development Rigging Artists Gabriel Miller Dan Hermansen Erika Nguyen Patrick Angell Angel Valazquez Ronnie del Carmen Brad Miller Mark Christopher Lawrence Diana Rodriguez Eva Porter Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Kate Kirby-O'Connell Simulation Artists Richard Van Cleave Jr. Reggie Chiang Verse Joanette Iker J. de los Mozos Michael Josephson Dan Chuba Christopher C. Griffin Reginald Amukoshi Emulva Anthony A. Apodaca Christine Waggoner Nicole Paradis Grindle Environment Artists Loren C. Carpenter Carlos Memdieta Gonzalez David Sproxton Hessan Bensmaine Soline Stempniewicz-Bejuy Alexandra Skinazi-Francart Gary Nguyen Vincent Vasquez Nicolas Combecave Nathan Gouveia Éric Skjoid Mauhourat Layout Rough Layout Artists Taylor Rodriguez Yarrow Cheney Mark Harden Antoine Collet Dan Hermansen Anibis Lockward Sotolongo Eid Shawqui Fakhouri Martin Scott Armstrong Astrid Brett Stella Chisholm Final Layout Lead Mark Spevick Final Layout Artists Gina Bradley Celeste Joanette Roger Liu Daniel Zettl Joanie Karnowski Jeff Panko Todd LaPlante Michael Talarico Stereo Layout Artists Jean-Christophe Poulain Chris Miller Kendra Vander Vliet Fausto Estrada Guerrero Jameson Schultz Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Sadaf Sydea Multani Anthony Defoe Animation Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Gwen De la Cruz Christopher Gunderson Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Jonathon McKowalski Tim Z. Millisco Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Shiyoon Kim Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Neha Wickramasekaran Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Reggie H. Woong Hailee Steinfeld Gal Gadot Jesse K. McIntosh Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Jason Spencer-Galsworthy Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Chris McKinnon Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Quallie Celi Olly Alvarez Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Jin Kim Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Effects Effects Animation Effects Animators Joseph Holmark Harrison Martinez Kevin May Chuck Schumer Long Ying Stephanie Tse Max Decroix Harry Lawrence Pete Docter T.J. Miller Glenn Ficarra Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Ralph Eggleston Character Effects Character Effects Artists Sydney L. West Christopher Deavor Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Tom Kenny Daniel Miller Jonathan Karlsson Christopher Gallagher Randy Thom George Lopez Kanye Schmidt Karey Kirkpatrick Ashley Godinez Alberto Luceño Ros Rebecca Vallera-Thompson Rebecca Wilson Bresee Gwendolyn Martinez Kevin May Timothy Gerald Christopher Baron Christian Kuntz Juno De La Cruz Annie Muller Hannah Calhoun Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Harry Shannon Christopher Lee Nick Cruz Natalie Palisco Burny Jane Lynch Josh G. Chung Andy Cummings Ted Cruz Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Leads Johnny D. Kelly Christopher Barnett Joshua Lopez Natalie Portman Katherine Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Technical Lead Stephen Boyd Jones Lighting & Compositing Artists Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Jason Stellwag Jeannine Rodriguez Eva Porter Jared Leto Harry Gundersen Elizabeth Rose von Rosenbach Fernando Zorrilla Jamie Chung William Mallett Thomas Michael DesJardins Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Nacho Blasco Dominguez Miguel Lleras Villaveces Jonathan Fletcher Moore Richard Duarte Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Lynn Basas Vina Kao Mahoney Stephen Heneveld Sam Gebhardt John Davis Jongo Jim Ward Calvin Harris Hailee Steinfeld Norman Moses Joseph Christina Raymond Cunningham Matthew Swanton Laurent De la Chapelle Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Yezi Xue Tim Best Mathieu Cassagne Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Lætitia Yung-Chaupitre Romain Silva Macedo Mathieu Krysztoforski Étienne Bagot-Caspar Anne-Sophie Palermo Stéphanie Machuret Jean-Louis Kalifa Tristan Hocquet Caroline Journo Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Andrus Gabriunas Becerra Charles M. Cronkrite Javier Gonzalez Alonso Ho Pong Terry Chan Alfonso De La Cruz Dale Drummond Kirsten Drummond Leonard Baez Maldonado Marta G. Sotodosos Lighting Coordinators Pablo Helman • Jake Johnson • Andrew Stanton Pipeline Pipeline Artists Andréanne Lamoureux Saysana Rintharamy Ryab Sarah Cushman Arjun Prasad Namdeo Priyes Nalinchandra Shah Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Vincent Massy De la Chesneraye Reggie Gunderson Valerie Morrison Vineetha Upadrashta Sanbwavian Kinsckaibey Greg "Ziggy" Sigurdson Matte Painting Matte Painters David Jaraiz Sanchez Andrew Cunningham Guillem Rovira Vigas Kilian Aulenbacher David Larochelle Audel LaRoque Tim Wright Look Development Look Development Leads John Kreidman • David Cameron Look Development Artists Scott Armstrong Dan Zimmerman Yari Gomez Christopher Manning Shane Rabey Ian Farnsworth David Saldanha Quentin Israel Dan Gonzales Will Hackett Texture Paint Supervisor Akash Abhishek Karmakar Texture Painters Sudheer Kumar Kambhampati Dan Villarreal David Peifer Chris McIntosh Roshan Ramchandra Ghatkar Akash Abhishek Karmakar Yarrow Cheney Harrison Gundersen Katherine Johnson Chuck Schumer Daniel Jennings Dan Hermansen Lorne Balfe Mike Winkelman Manitha Manohar Nayak Prakash D'Cunha Jared Stern Laurent De la Chapelle Gary Rydstrom Katherine Sarafian Tim Mertens Kathleen Woolery Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic Artists Michael R.W. Anderson Thomas Baker Vanessa Salas Castillo Anita Naufal Edwards Rob Engle Katie A. Fico Heidi Friese Alyssa Brule Gorence Troy Griffin Elissa Cordero Hansen Mark Henley Darren Simpson Technical and Rendering John Hwang Jeff Cummings Ted Myerio Dominic L. Miller Mark Hiolio Kim Chung Damon Miller Mario Ryan Dominguez Anthony Lolisco Katie Holt Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Render and Resource Management Technical Directors Andrew Hartel Jenny Harder Embry Miller Evelyn Williams Ralph Eggleston Randy McQuarrie Tim Johnson Render Wrangler Karey Kirkpatrick Production Engineering Production Engineers Neftali "El Magnifico" Alvarez Christopher Otto Gallagher Kim Calafatello Katherine Callaghan Robert Letterman Erika Dumont Christopher "Chris" Miller Thomas McFadden Software Development Software Leads Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Software Engineers & Software Development Artists Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Morgan Schwier Mario Ryan Dominguez Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Kanye Meledandri Mark Christopher Lawrence Jonathan Karlsson Zachary Schmalzr Jimmy Wu Christopher Scarabosio Barry Andres Harry Miller Jack Lopez Jeffrey Wike Rich Moore Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Christopher Meledandri Randy Thom Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Henry Drager Kim Cruz Ron Zorman Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Additional Software Development Artists Jared Stern Guido LaRoque Audrey Hepburn Sam "Penguin" Black Stephen Heneveld Gary Rydstrom Jordan Kerner Erik Lee Lee Alexander Chuck Schumer Research Associates Jitendra "G2" Borse Pilar Molina Lopez Jamie MacDougall Lorenzo MacLane Diana McKenna Grace Alexandra Nguyen Karl Leonetti Systems Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Guillermo K. Lopez-Castillo Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz Production Pre-Production Technology Studio Team Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Jerry Bruckheimer Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Tulio Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Christopher Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Senior Management David Weigel Jason Miller Jack LaVoie Marcia Cameron Boris MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Randy Jonsson Scott Hunter David Lopez Production Interns Rebecca Gunderson Gavin Greenaway Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Daniel Jennings Reggie Johnson Bethany Nguyen Joey Trichak Rita Ryack Annapurna Pictures Studio Team Post Production Soundtrack Album on Special Thanks TBA Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. This Motion Picture © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2020 Movie Land. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2020 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios San Diego, CA Category:Credits